


Wanderlust

by Kaitlin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlin/pseuds/Kaitlin
Summary: A few moments chosen from a lifetime shared by a Xaela warrior & a Duskwight mage.





	Wanderlust

**The Lochs**

It’s hard to explain how the colour red can stain itself. It’s not like black. When other colours seep into such dark material you can see nothing, save for the damp heaviness that weighs into the fabric, the barest hint of how it might be sullied. It is kind in that regard.

Crimson is a different beast however, the coloured cloth can take on yet more scarlet, the tone of the material getting more and more red, the different shades polluting one another as the besmirched garment grows heavier with the burden it's begun to take on. It spares no one.

Laurent murmured something as he reached out towards Raigo, the Au Ra’s face grave as the warrior pressed his hand against the dark red blossom that was no doubt ruining the Elezen’s fine attire. He’d looked proud if not a little grim when donning the formal clothes for the first time some days ago, a small measure of vanity in the way he smoothed out his ruffled lace collar.

None of that was to be found on his face now as a thin stream of blood trickled out from the corner of his mouth.

“Rai I-”

“Don’t.” The Au Ra cut him off, his voice warbling between angry and distressed as he continued to apply pressure to the cut that was leaking a concerning amount of ichor from Laurent’s flank. Raigo was no chirurgeon, but he’d seen enough bloodshed to know what life threatening looked like.

It looked like this.

“-I’m sorry.” Laurent murmured, his eyelashes fluttering weakly as he struggled to focus on his lover. “At least you’re not hurt.” He slurred, raising a hand to cup at the side of Raigo’s face, heedless of the bloody smear he left on the other man’s scaled cheek.

“I thought I told you not to do anything stupid.” Raigo tried to growl, but something in his voice broke, betraying his heartbreak. “Can’t you heal this? Have you tried?” he asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

The Elezen weakly shook his head, the motion stirring a coughing fit that caused more blood to bubble from the corner of his mouth. It was dark and red, leaving sickly trails down the mage’s pallid skin, painting his throat in a way that could only be considered morbid.

Red always was Laurent’s colour.

“I’ll get you back to the Reach, Mimomo is there, she can fix this.” Raigo bargained with no one but himself as he carefully scooped the other man up, doing his best to keep the pressure on the largest of Laurent’s wounds. It was clear there was more than one, but the Xaela didn’t have the luxury of stopping to fuss over them. Clearly, they were on borrowed time as it was.

Laurent’s face contorted in pain as Raigo held him close. The warrior whistled loudly, summoning his Chocobo.

“Stay with me Laurent.” The Au Ra’s stern tone was more than faux, the high pitch of concern weaving it’s way between his words and betraying Raigo’s fears.

The Elezen frowned, as though he had a reason to be affronted by the other man's words. “‘M always with you” The Duskwight mumbled, his hand pressed against Raigo’s armor, leaving a bloody handprint overtop of where his lover’s heart beat frantically.

**Middle La Noscea**

Raigo looked down at the parchment in his calloused hands and furrowed his brow. He had not found the offending document until the Elezen, who had no doubt stuffed it at the bottom of his sack of gil, was long gone from Ishgard’s frigid borders. Some time had passed since then - the wrinkled paper had been crushed during the Au Ra’s journey towards the debaucherous Limsa Lominsa, but the warrior found he cared not as he stared down at the crinkled contract.

Printed in neat script next to his own name was another, one which had not been there before.

_Laurent Pascal._

He’d known well enough why the paper had been left to him. It was a gift. A superfluous one that spoke of far too much thoughtfulness than he’d ever given the Elezen credit for. He didn’t know the how or the when regarding its current state but it mattered little when it was in his hands, his own destiny returned to him.

Raigo had been lingering on the outskirts of the port city, taking a break from the hustle and bustle of the docks as he watched Pudding frolic with some of the fuzzy lambs that made their home on the edges of the Middle La Noscea. The tapir was delighted, trumpeting loudly as he chased his new friends around the quiet meadow. The air was clean here, not like the dusty humid smell Raigo had grown accustomed to in Ul’dah. He was free of that claustrophobic city thanks to the man whose name was scrawled on the paper in front of him.

The Xaela’s hand shook where he clasped the thick parchment tight, his throat feeling tight as he laboured to breathe, the turmoil burdening him fierce.

Raigo wasn’t why he couldn’t bring himself to tear the document into a hundred pieces and scatter it to the wind.

**North Shroud**

“I’ve always wanted to go, you know - Gelmorra.” The Elezen said wistfully, his hands running over a crumbling wall as the both men continued their trek down the earthen track towards Fallgourd Float. Laurent had a far away look in his eye as his lithe fingers traced a long forgotten rune on one of the more sturdy looking bricks.

“I remember.” The Au Ra said, something like a smirk twisting at his lips. “You told me the first time we passed through here. I thought it was very odd you’d decided to start talking after our almost awkwardly quiet trek through Thanalan.” Raigo looked bemused at the flush that coloured his partners ears, ever enjoying catching his lover off guard.

**Northern Thanalan**

“Now remember, I need it’s eyes.” Laurent said in a clipped tone. The mage brandished both his spinning crystal and rapier before him, an air of cool confidence in his pose. “So try not to damage them.”

“Yeah, that’s great and all.” Raigo growled. “But which bloody ones? Take your pick. We’ve got the big guy up front, that goat looking bastard out back or that ugly snake who looks to be the most friendly of the lot.” He said in a honeyed tone, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Hmmmm.” Laurent said thoughtfully, holding his sword aloft. A grin tugged at his lips despite himself, knowing he was about to earn another colourful round of expletives from his partner.

“All of them.”

“All of them he says.” Raigo sighed, hefting his axe to rest on his shoulder. “You don’t ask for a lot do you?” He grumbled, a hint of fondness creeping into his voice.

**Ishgard**

Laurent’s red coat billowed in the wind as he stepped onto the airship. Raigo watched as the mage greeted the pilot, the Elezens hand’s animated as he amicably introduced himself. The Au Ra was deaf to it all, the violent hum of the magitek engine coupled with the brisk winter winds cocooned Raigo in a weighty bubble of his own silence.

He had not felt the cold since Lord Fortemp’s had generously gifted him more weather appropriate gear. Karakul wool lined his body, insulating his tired and battered form from Corethas’ everwinter.

But now it was creeping back into his bones.

A harsh chill slowly worked its way through his body turning his blood to ice. Raigo felt both numbed and lame, as though he was rooted to the spot, unable to thaw himself. He pulled the plush coat around his body tighter as though that could combat the glacial bite that had poisoned him so.

The Xaela knew why. He’d been down this path before. Raigo had thought his fool hardy heart had closed itself off to this kind of attachment following in the wake of Anson’s vanishment.

He almost wished it had.

It might have hurt less than watching the tall Elezen’s airship leave, the man in question not once turning around to wave the warrior goodbye.

**Eastern Thanalan**

“The first time we passed through here, you made an offhand comment.” Raigo asked, his large hand resting squarely on the fossilized Goobbue’s husk. “You said it was the second time this giant had served as a place for you to rest.  May I ask… what was the first occasion?”

Laurent considered his lovers question in silence as he dropped his pack underneath one of the many hard gum trees that littered this portion of Thanalan. He turned around, facing the Goobbue, his expression unreadable as he took in the resting guardian in its entirety.

“I left Gridania in disgrace.” He began, gold eyes hard as he trained them on the lifeless ones before him. “I fled the Conjury guild as a man, no, a child. Not even 20 summers old.”

Raigo's eye raked over Laurent’s still face, something like regret stirring in the pit of his stomach. He allowed his lover to continue.

“I ran all the way through the Shroud, with only a handful of possessions. Bearing in mind at this point I was not versed in much of the way of offensive magick, it was only dumb luck I didn’t walk face first into a voidsent or worse.” He folded his arms in front of himself.

“I ran and I ran, until I ended up here. With no food or water, I wondered if I’d doomed myself. But he…” Laurent tilted his head to gesture to the Goobbue, “Provided both. I ate fruit from his gardens, and slept the night here under his watchful eyes.” There was almost a hint of fondness to the Elezen’s voice now, “I cut my hair in the morning before I continued my trek. I left that Laurent behind. Maybe he’s still here.” The Duskwight chuckled, “An embarrassed child, who measured his worth in the eyes of a man who could not love, foolish really.”

**The Ruby Sea**

Laurent sat alone, his bare feet wiggling in the sun baked sand that filtered between his pale toes. Anguish churned in his heart as he leaned forward, resting his pointed chin on bent knees as he stared intently at the water's edge, as if the sea foam on the shore would have the answers the Elezen sought.

He heard his lover approach, but said nothing as Raigo walked along the beach, coming to a stop not far behind him.

“You look out over the Ruby Sea.” The Au Ra said in a measured voice, “Though you and I have not sailed this part of it.”

They sat in silence for some time, neither man moving as the sun began to set over the far horizon of the still ocean. It painted the sea orange, a glittering wet desert as the water began to lazily lap at Laurent’s feet.

“How did you know I was here.” The mage said quietly, still not looking at the man behind him.

“Erden saw you leave.” Raigo didn’t miss a beat, the low rumble of his voice soothing Laurent even without his touch. “He was worried about you.”

There was a pause. The silence this time heavy as it weighed between the the two men, punctuated only by the sound of the sea and a handful of gulls serenading the duskfall.

“Laurent-”

The Elezen cut him off immediately, as if preempting the other man’s line of discussion. “I need some time.” Laurent said suddenly, gripping at his arms from his folded over position, gold eyes never once leaving the shoreline. “Alone.” The mage added as an afterthought, tears threatening to prick at the corners of his eyes.

Raigo lingered a moment. His breathing shallow where he stood behind the Duskwight. The Au Ra said nothing as he left, his tail lashing out anxiously behind him as he made his way back to the village.

**Sea of Clouds**

“So this must be where you hail from, yes?” Raigo asked, only the slightest hint of mirth betrayed in his blue eye.

“You know that is not the case.” The Elezen replied cautiously, suspicious of the way his lover’s lips turned upwards.

“Ahh but it must be!” He was grinning now, sharp canines bared as he pointed to something in the distance. A great towering beast, it lumbered forward on knobly legs as it used it’s long neck to reach out and snatch dark green leaves from a nearby tree.

“A Dhalmel-?” Laurent scowled before turning around to hit the Au Ra square in his chest with the back of his hand. The warrior laughed, a ghastly sound that echoed around the scattered islands that made up the Sea of Clouds, Raigo clearly more than amused at his own joke. The Duskwight was still scowling, his expression set in stone as he listened to the warrior’s unending chuckle.

“Do not worry,” He murmured, leaning forward to speak against the pale column of the other man’s throat. “Your neck is much nicer.” His voice rumbled low as he affectionately nuzzled Laurent, enjoying the rosy tint the Elezen’s ears took on.

**The Fringes**

“So,” Laurent began sounding uncharacteristically unsure of himself. The Elezen had been _off_ since the pair had crossed Castrum Orien’s and entered the dry Ala Mhigan Fringe lands. There was an awkward shuffle to his usually graceful stride, and a fidget to his spindly fingers. Raigo knew better than to press the other man for information, long having learnt that Laurent would come to him when he was ready to speak his mind.

Raigo glanced at his lover, only now noticing the Duskwight was chewing at his bottom lip.

So it was serious.

“We might run into someone… at the Reach. Someone I used to know.” Laurent said carefully, obviously having rehearsed the words in his head.

Raigo was no fool, he knew Laurent kept little in the way of friends. He could see where this was going. Raigo allowed the Elezen to continue speaking despite the way he could already feel something dark and insidious constrict around his heart.

“Some time before I met you… he and I were an item. Almost, I suppose-” whatever prepared speech the mage had written was rapidly falling apart as he wrung his hands in front of him. “I ended it when he wanted me to join a sketchy liberation front with him. I’ve not heard from him since, nor do I want to. But there’s a chance-” He frowned, “We may see him during our time here, assuming of course he didn’t get himself killed in that catastrophe at the Castrum.”

Raigo was quiet for a time as he plodded along the dusty road that wound its way towards a wide river bank. With no bridge in sight, there would be no way around this boisterous body of water - they would have to cross it.

“Well.” The Au Ra said after a time, something like a frown on his face. Unceremoniously he hauled the Elezen off his feet, easily holding the thin mage aloft.

“Raigo-? H-hey!” The Elezen complained, a blush dusting his ears as the warrior hoisted the other man over his shoulder like a sack of popotoes.

“If he so much as casts a sidelong glance at you, he’ll wish he did perish during that shitshow back on the wall.” Raigo grumbled, as he took his first long stride into the Velodyna River.

**Limsa Lominsa**

“Purchase what we need from the market and then we will go on our way.” The Au Ra frowned. He’d been moody since before they’d left for the port city, and had only soured further upon their arrival. Laurent thought that the salty sea breeze would have recalled to his lover his oceanside home, and bolstered Raigo’s spirits higher than the waves lapping at the stone supports holding Limsa Lominsa atop it’s perch. Clearly, The Duskwight was wrong.

“I care not to dither here any longer than we need to.” Raigo scowled, his pointed gaze lingering on the nervous Yellowcoats waiting by the gangplank for them.

**Coerthas Central Highlands**

Raigo Greymane was the first man Laurent ever killed.

He stood alone in the chocobo stable, his breath appearing before him in white puffs as he stared down at the thick parchment in his hand. The document felt too private, it bared far too much, a name that was not the mage’s to know.

_Raigo Haragin._

Who was this man, he wondered. What seperated the Au Ra who had signed this piece of paper from the gladiator he knew to be on the other side of Camp Dragonhead, milling about in an attempt to keep busy in the longhouse. No doubt the Xaela was sullen at present, some of the more religiously inclined Ishgardians were none too kind about his presence. But was that always so? Raigo Greymane was withdrawn and brusque but what of Raigo Haragin? A man from the east on these foreign shores… evidently the Au Ra had been indebted for a long time looking at the date signed in dark ink on the pristine parchment… He’d been young… so young when he’d signed his life away. Younger than Laurent was now.

But now, Raigo Greymane was dead. Hashalt had told her white lie for them both, ending Popoyashi’s hunt for what he believed was his property. In Laurent’s hands was a receipt for his purchase of a man no longer of this world, a dead gladiator.

A free man.

While the resurrection of the dead was a magic both forbidden and lost, the Elezen wondered if he had unwittingly performed his own version of it.

**Eastern La Noscea**

When Laurent had insisted they visit Eastern La Noscea, the Au Ra had been elated. While the sprawling beaches of Costa Del Sol couldn’t hold a candle to the picturesque oceanscapes of his home, he very much welcomed the chance to dive into the clear blue reefs that dotted this part of the isle.

What he had not expected, however, was a very drunk Laurent tottering around the vineyard of his favourite label. The Elezen was drinking his fill of dark red wine as a Roegadyn vintner continued to eagerly refill his wide bottomed glass, seemingly without end.

**Upper La Noscea**

“These people are scholars Raigo. The Scholars of Nym! They’re very, very reclusive - it’s a miracle they’ve agreed to meet with me at all.” The Elezen had explained for the upteenth time as the men began crossing the haphazard stonework that bridged the flooded ruins near Camp Bronze Lake. Pudding paid no mind to the walkways of old, enjoying instead his opportunity to splash around in the shallower parts of the ancient path, creating a great din as he went. Violet on the other hand disdained her brothers rowdy behavior and trotted along behind Laurent, being careful to keep her felted coat dry.

“If these scholars are so.. lauded as you’ve put it… why are they out here then, in this soggy part of fuck nowhere?” Raigo scowled, hoping the bottom of his left sabaton wasn’t as wet as it felt.

“Well…” Laurent began, “They have a condition. One that requires they stay here.” He spoke carefully, his words chosen to be avoidant.

“A huh” Raigo said with a skeptical tone, his eyes fixed on a peculiar white stone outcrop before them. It was not unlike a pyramid, standing only slighter taller than the Au Ra. Despite this, it still managed to dominate the space around it.

“This should be the place. I was told a representative would meet us here and - Violet?” Like a purple bullet the behemoth in question had raced off, her short legs carrying her extraordinarily fast as she barreled towards the dilapidated shrine; the usually reserved girl finding something of great interest ahead of them.

Laurent and Raigo shared a perplexed look before taking off after her. The tapir trailing behind them let out an affronted toot, spraying a small amount of water as he went, clearly feeling left out of some kind of game.

As the two men rounded the large stone structure they were met with a peculiar sight. Violet was humming contentedly as she nuzzled her snout into the belly of a strange green creature. The portly little thing was only just bigger than she was like. The little cloaked man had an amphibious looking tail that poked out the back of it’s brown robe, it was not unlike a lizard standing upright.

“You are a dragon most strange.” The green beast sounded puzzled as it reached a large flat hand forward to pet at Violets thick mane, its awkward fingers massaging her braided hair. The behemoth seemed to find this most agreeable as she let out an excited snort, her short tail wagging enthusiastically.

“They’re-” Raigo began,

“Tonberries.” Laurent finished for him, something like a smile on his face as he took heart in their shy behemoth making friends.

**The Peaks**

When the pair had first passed through The Peaks on their way towards the war stations set up closer to the Ala Mhigan city, Laurent had prattled on about the landmarks with great interest. He’d pointed to the hideous inverted pyramid and lectured the warrior at great length about red magick before turning his attention to the peculiar boat hoisted high up on a mountain and told Raigo the story of how it came to be there. He had listened at the time, with a small amount of attentiveness, but was more enthralled by the Duskwights enthusiasm and the endearing way he rambled at length when interested in something.

Laurent had stopped talking some time ago. Raigo was still holding the mage tight, his fingers sticky with blood as they raced along at breakneck speed towards their goal. The Xaela had tried to keep his lover conscious, but it was clear the Elezen’s physical and mental exhaustion had claimed him, despite Raigo's best efforts.

The silence was beyond deafening as Miri’s long legs worked swiftly to carry her charges home. Hashalt was leading the way, her orange Chocobo making great time as it charged ahead, weaving it’s way between familiar rocky outcrops as it escorted Raigo back to Rhalgar’s Reach.

**The Churning Mists**

“Trust you to find the most infuriating and useless creature in the area and befriend it.” Laurent huffed, folding his arms in front of himself. “I came here to study the ruined halls of those who used to dwell with dragonkind not, not-” The Elezen exhaled loudly through his nose “-not be dragged to some-”

Raigo cut him off. “-Banquet. It’s a banquet and the residents of Moghome were kind enough to invite Pudding as their guest of honor.” The Au Ra beamed, wrapping a strong arm around Laurent’s shoulder. The Duskwight scowled further, folding his arms in front of himself as he pouted.

“It’s not all bad for you though.” Raigo pressed a finger to the the man’s chin, turning his lovers dour face towards his own. “Moogles are famous for their sweet treats.” Laurent’s ears almost seemed to perk at this revelation before he quickly tried to repaint the frown on his face, “I think you’ll enjoy yourself well enough.” The Au Ra grinned, pressing a kiss to his lover’s forehead.

**Kugane**

Mina had been overly generous. Their cups had been bottomless that night, the mischievous Miqo’te keeping them topped up with some of the finest sake that the Holstery could provide.  It had been some kind of celebration. The city serged to life that evening as throngs of people paraded around the main square drinking and eating, sounds of their festivity reverberating throughout the entire city.

They’d been with the main crowd at one point. Raigo laughing loudly with some of his hunting associates, the weathered men and woman under the employ of Clan Centurio sharing tales of some of their more enthralling chases.

The Elezen had pulled them away, seeking a quiet corner. It was secluded enough underneath one of the lacquered wooden staircases at the far end of the bar, the pair shielded from most of the other patrons. Laurent had pulled Raigo into the small space, intent on kissing his lover silly. The Xaela could tell the Duskwight was besotted, what with the clumsy way their lips met as the warrior pulled Laurent onto his lap.

“Can’t wait til we get home? Hmmm?” The Au Ra purred snaking a large hand around the other man’s waist. Laurent shook his head, choosing to reply with another sloppy kiss, the Elezens grace well and truly having deserted him as their teeth collided awkwardly.

Raigo growled, his hand slipping low enough to squeeze at the mage’s ass. “Laurent…” He near snarled as the other man weakly ground his hips against him, “...not here.” He hissed, his trousers uncomfortably tight where Laurent was perched atop him.

“Mmmmm but… no one can see here…” The Elezen whined, a dangerous look in his half hooded eyes as his hands rested on Raigo’s shoulders.

“I can take you home.” The Au Ra murmured, attempting to retain control of the situation. He’d not had as much to drink as Laurent, but he knew his self control was dangerously close to unraveling. “So I can fuck you proper.” He grabbed again at the lithe man’s behind.

The Duskwight shook his head once more, the pout on his face boyish. “Can’t wait.” He panted, the pink flush on his cheekbones evident even in the poor lighting of their hidden alcove. “I want you now,” He slurred, “Please…”

The Au Ra swore. He knew he was no match for the closest thing to begging he could get from Laurent. Unceremoniously he scooped the tipsy Elezen up in his arms, doing his best to ignore the way Laurent continued to nibble at his neck.

“Where do you think you’re going~” Mina sung loudly out from behind the bar, a look of mock affront on her face. She’d spotted the staggering Au Ra attempting to make his escape, precious cargo clutched tight to his chest. Raigo was spared an awkward answer as Laurent clambered slightly over his lovers shoulder and poked his tongue out at the Seeker. “Nowhere you want to be.” He smirked, circling his hands around the other man’s neck as the warrior carried him off into the night.

**Idyllshire**

“It’s not really fair, is it?” The Elezen mused, his eyes surveying the cackling collection of children as he took a short sip from the warm mug Raigo had handed to him.

There was about seven or eight of them. Mostly Hyur, but a couple of Miqo’te and Elezen were sprinkled into the mix. The loud party of juveniles engaged in a game of tag as they cavorted around the garden square, chasing each other up and down the restored stone walkways, the sounds of their mirth ringing clear throughout the settlement.

“What’s not?” The warrior questioned as he settled himself next to Laurent, his tail lazily wrapping itself around his lovers waist as the pair leaned on the balcony together.

“Look at him.” Laurent gestured at the dark skinned, dark haired boy that had just dodged his peers attempts at tagging him for the umpteenth time, he had a sly smile on his face as he hopped over a planter box in one smooth movement. “His legs are far too long, his tail lets him swivel on the spot and the power in his legs out classes all the other kids.”

“Yes well, he has you to thank for half of that.” Raigo grinned, affectionately bumping his hip against Laurent’s. “We did well.”

Laurent smiled into the rim of his cup, allowing himself this moment of vanity. They had done well indeed.

**Azys La**

_There are many reports through history of an Allagan City above the clouds. Wrought of twisted metal and technology we have lost understanding of._

Laurent turned over a page of the heavy tome he’d been pouring through for the better part of the afternoon. Usually Allagan oriented research interested him not, the science faring nation of old only sometimes dabbling with the types of magick that aligned with his studies. However this particular volume had piqued his interest.

_We know from data unearthed at Carteau Flats that the alchemists of Allag were experimenting on a dragon-based chimera. Their involvement with the Dreadwyrm Bahamut’s twisted corpse as well as the live specimen, Tiamat, gives life to a theory that this research bore fruit._

The Elezen had a strong stomach, but something about experimenting on living beings made his insides churn. Life held more sanctity than that.

_The Au Ra of Othard are thought to be the only remaining proof of their labours. It is unknown when the scaled race first appeared in the Eastern lands. But some scholars have theorized that Azim and Nhaama refer to Midgardsormr’s brood - Bahamut and Tiamat - and that in fact, the Au Ra people are naught but the successful chimera-_

Laurent pushed his chair away from the desk, a distasteful look on his face. It must have been very easy, he mused, for some tight lipped scholar in the Sharlayan homeland to piece together this god awful theory, his peers licking his boots as he produced utter drivel. Had the author of this book ever traveled to Othard? Had he meet with the Au Ra? Both Xaea and Raen. A people whose culture was rich and welcoming, whose beliefs were both inspiring and kind hearted.

To insinuate the teachings, literature, music and philosophy of an entire race of peoples were nothing but the chimeric afterthought, an _accident…._

Laurent pushed the book off his desk, caring not for where it fell.

**The Azim Steppe**

Raigo had spent the morning fishing with Erden. It was at his brothers instance that the two headed off to the coast before day break, hooked spears in hand. It had proved to be a good way to reconnect. They’d chatted as they skewered fat tuna and salmon, filling each other in on the goings on in each other lives for the past decade.

It was good.

He’d left his Elezen lover behind in the village. Laurent had told him to go, promising to keep himself busy before turning over in their pelt covered bed to continue sleeping. The thought made the warrior smile, Laurent had looked very much at home in their borrowed yurt.

The Haragin brothers had been done with their fishing by midmorning. Raigo had half expected his Duskwight to still be dozing, and had plans of washing up and climbing back into the warm bed with him.

He was surprised to return home to find Laurent missing. The Elezen was not tucked up in bed, nor was he in or around their accommodations. Raigo had just been about to start panicking when he heard a familiar rising intonation accompanied by the high pitched laughter that could have only come from his mother.

He approached the yurt in question, unable to hide the bemused smile on his face. There was his Laurent, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, watching the small but fierce Au Ra woman before him give a demonstrated lesson on how to best roll fish cakes. The Elezen looked serious as he listened, his fingers attempting to mimic the actions shown to him as he made his best effort to mince together the mixture.

“You’re getting better dear.” Sarnai nodded, a small smile on her aged face, “We’ll make a Haragin of you yet.”

The Elezen seemed to fluster at this. His ears coloured red as he fumbled with the ball of caked fish in his hand, unwittingly squashing his efforts flat into a pancake.

**Ul’dah**

“Oh and Raigo,” The Elezen called out over his shoulder. He’d packed up the last of his tools and taken off his bloodied gloves. Laurent’s skin crawled as he lingered, running out of excuses to hang around the near empty triage. He knew he was being watched, the quiet warrior’s predatory gaze following him around the room.

“Next time do try to avoid the lion’s teeth, no? I’m sure neither of us would care to meet again.” He waved as he left, dismissing the bloodied gladiator as he headed home, willing his heart to stop hammering his chest.

**East Shroud**

“Having second thoughts?” The Au Ra asked, cocking an eyebrow at the man next to him.

Laurent adjusted the gleaming cufflink on his red suit sleeve before scoffing. “I was going to ask you that, what with the way your tail’s been acting up for the past two bells.” The Elezen leaned back, peering at the other man’s anxiously wiggling appendage.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Raigo grinned, reaching out to still his tratrious tail, a sheepish smile on his handsome face. “If you ask me, you’re just trying to find a reason to look at my ass.”

Laurent laughed, a true smile gracing his pointed features. It was a warm sound, lathing over the warrior’s anxiousness and soothing his soul. “I don’t need an excuse to do that. Well, I won’t after today at least, no?” Laurent said softly, extending his arm. The warrior was quick to take it as his own as they linked together.

They paused a moment, blue eyes meeting gold. They didn’t need words, such clunky instruments in the face of something so profound. So instead they shared a fond look, their hearts full to bursting before they began their walk down towards The Sanctum of the Twelve.

**Central Thanalan**

While at present, Raigo knew he owed the surly Elezen a great deal for getting him out of the high walled city, there was another undeniable fact:

Laurent Pascal was a prick.

There was no way around this. The mage was rude and churlish. His barbed tongue lashed out often and with great accuracy, leaving the Au Ra reeling in the wake of the Duskwight’s clever yet pointed vocabulary. And while he had seen Laurent use the rapier dangling from his hip to great effect, he was much more scared of the way the black haired man wielded words.

Laurent was like a Drybone Tuco-tuco, ill tempered and covered in spines. Temperamental and hard to read.

Despite all this, it was with a smirk he watched the grumpy Elezen walk ahead of him through the arid Thanalan heat, heavy sack hoisted over his shoulder. The bag wiggled, a small blue trunk peeking out of the flap that kept the worn pack closed briefly before tucking itself inside again. The mage was clearly struggling, the thin man not built for any kind of hardy labour.

Raigo chuckled to himself, thinking it was nearly worth the verbal tongue lashing he was sure to receive later.

**South Shroud**

The stone hewn entrance was cavernous. Dark and damp, the subterranean passage looked uninviting as it loomed before the two men. Moss mottled the battered masonwork, lining the wall with ivy. A display of the Elementals attempts to reclaim the Shroud as their own, proof that the constructions of men were ever temporary before their power.

Laurent had come to a pause before the maw of the cave, the hand holding his leather pack gripping tight as he stared down into the unending dark before him.

“Are you ready?” Raigo asked carefully, taking the mages free hand and squeezing it with his own. He knew how much this meant to the Elezen, and what lengths he had taken to be sure he was prepared for this day. He’d seen his lover fuss over books and old scrolls for weeks on end, the fruits of his research scrawled away in one of the journals in his pack. He was as prepared for this as one could be.

Laurent nodded firmly, casting his lover a look that bespoke an unusual amount of confidence. He stepped forward into the threshold, the two men beginning their descent into Gelmorra.

**The Dravanian Forelands**

Laurent tightened his grip on the wooden railing of the small airship. It was an old make, but sound, magitek engines humming softly below the slatted deck as the vessel sailed high over the expansive tree tops of Tailfeather. The air had become pleasant after clearing Coerthas proper. No longer did the chill bite at the Elezen’s face, nor did the powdery snow catch in his hair. His curved ears had lost their red frosted tint and when he breathed out he could not see a small puff of air linger in front of him.

So why then did the mage still feel cold? Frozen in his gut, something had hooked onto his insides and grabbed on tight. He was frigid despite the suns attempts to thaw his form as instead his mind wandered back to the man he’d left standing on the airdock in Ishgard.

He still hadn’t looked back, and even though he knew the Xaela was malms away he still couldn’t bring himself to do so. Laurent affixed his gold eyes on the horizon ahead of him and shut out any intrusive thoughts that dared ask if he had made the right decision.

**Central Shroud**

Laurent had fallen asleep rather quickly. The Elezen was out like a light despite the hard rock floor that was his bed for the evening. Guilt weighed at Raigo heavily, as it proved just how much anima the thin mage had drained to heal up the weeping cut on the Au Ra’s own shoulder.

Since having his injuries tended to he’d become restless, as though the other man had returned not only his health but raw energy to him as well. Rather than feign a fitful sleep Raigo had chosen to sit at the mouth of the cave and watch over their small traveling party. It also put some distance between himself and the hulking rock sculpture that loomed in the middle of the cavern, the peculiar stone making him uneasy.

Twisted amber carved to draw the likeness of a dragon looked most unnatural in the otherwise granite walled cave. There was no way the Amberscale Rock was but a quirk of nature - there was far too much purpose to it’s wicked shape, the gleaming polish to it had to be man made.

Raigo wasn’t sure if he was just anxious from their turbulent escape from Ul’dah, but there was something off about the rock. It was imposing, and made his skin crawl. He wasn’t necessarily a superstitious man, not when it came to Western legends at least; but he was inclined to believe this sculpture not something to disrespected. He’d almost wished Laurent had chosen somewhere else for them to rest for the night, but couldn’t deny that the cave overall was a wise choice.

It wasn’t all bad however. There was a wry smirk on the warrior’s face as he watched his beloved tapir trot over to Laurent’s sleeping form. He could have stopped him, called the little creature over to rest at his side but chose not to. Pudding pawed at the ground beside Laurent. The blue tapir spun on the spot, once, twice and a third time before parking his round behind in the curve created by the Elezen’s sleeping form. Pudding let out a contented little toot before snuggling into Laurent, his trunk tucked into the mage’s crossed arms.

Raigo chuckled to himself softly, the grin on his face beyond genuine as he imagined the fuss the surly mage would make in the morning.

**Outer La Noscea**

Raigo often kissed hard.

It was like the Au Ra was hungry, his actions ravenous as he sought to drive the air from Laurent’s lungs, their bodies crushed together. The warriors lips were relentless as he pushed his lover against the wooden bookshelf, not stopping his lurid assault.

However, The Elezen was never a passive player. He kissed back, his teeth seeking to tease and bite as he nipped at Raigos lips. The mages long fingers found purchase in the Xaela’s hair as he matched the other man’s intensity with a depraved roll of his hips, a low groan escaping his kiss bruised mouth.

The growl this earned from the larger man was music to Laurents flushed ears. He smirked into the next of their heady kisses as Raigo’s fingers began to work at his belt buckle.

“Raigo, wait-” Laurent murmured against his partners mouth, noting that the fingers prying off his belt were not deterred. “Who owns this outpost, maybe we shouldn’t-”

The Au Ra in question paid no mind to this as his lips moved to his lovers long neck, where he continued to bite and lick at the soft skin he found there, clearly unbothered.

“The bed is up a ladder.” Raigo purred, his voice low as he whispered next to Laurents ear. “I suggest you climb it before I rip your trousers off and have my way.”

**The Dravanian Hinterlands**

“And what is this, Laurent Pascal?” There was a dull thud as the large bird landed on the ground, it’s heavy frame rattling the surrounding bookcases. Dust settled as snow white wings were folded tight to the owl’s towering frame, the avian twisting its head to meet the Elezen’s gold eyes.

“This impossibility, oh, it’s yours isn’t it? Oh ho ho!” The owl hooted, a mockery of laughter as it turned its attention on the young boy staring at him in awe. “You’ve been busy, master of both black and white. Do tell me how you managed to sire such a thing?"

Laurent scoffed. “Something that even the great Stryx does not understand? I feel as though I should keep you in the dark on principal then.” He smiled, unable to keep some kind of pride from his voice. He watched as the great bird twisted its head unnaturally, eyes wide and unblinking as it stared down the youth.

He was not deterred by the display, Tsu instead beaming at the librarian before him. “You’re Stryx!” The young boy exclaimed. Wonder twinkled in his eyes, gold but ringed with dark sclera, a night sky contained in each. Tsukuyomi’s tail whipped around behind him in excitement, his smile wide. “Dad told me all about you, you’re the guardian of this library” He bounced on his heels, excited. “He also said you’re a know it all but-”

Laurent cut him off, ruffling his son’s dark hair in an effort to silence his babbling tongue, the Elezen’s expression nervous as he laughed awkwardly. He’d had to match his mettle with the guardian deity before, and didn’t relish the idea of a repeat performance. Tsu pouted, craning his head up to look at his father, wondering just what he’d done wrong.

“Your father is right. I am indeed a know it all.” The owl’s eyes betrayed an uncharacteristic mirth as its feathered chest rumbled. “Do tell me Laurent Pascal, just what face did our good friend Ryder Miller make upon seeing this delightful halfling?”

**Lower La Noscea**

Raigo's hand brushed against the Elezen's own as they crested the last few steps of _Oschons Embrace._ Together they crossed the stonewrought bridge and hit the sand strewn ground that paved the way to Moraby, their stroll unhurried. It was a pleasant day, the morning sun warming both men as the brine scented breeze flavoured the air around them.

It was when the Au Ra's hand brushed Laurents for a second time did he realize that neither instance had been an accident.

“What’s this about?” The mage cocked an eyebrow, mimicking the action, his small hand ghosting along the scarred knuckles of his lover.

Raigo considered the question for a moment, before lacing his fingers with Laurent's.

“Can’t a man hold his fiancé’s hand?” His grin was lopsided as he squeezed gently at the lithe hand in his own, thumb brushing over the silver ring he found there.

**Gridania**

Long before meeting the man who he hoped to share the rest of his life with, Raigo had been aware of the long standing and ugly prejudice held against Duskwight. The warrior was ashamed to recall one occasion where he had abused this knowledge in an attempt to hurt Laurent’s feelings, he had twisted the cheap and flimsy blade of his words into the other man’s heart on their first - terse - encounter. Laurent had parried his words in a way that spoke to a lifetime of practice, biting back with his own fanged comments that had scored the Xaela just as deep.

It wasn’t until the pair had been ill fated enough to have to pass through Gridania (a series of wayward airships had brought them to this point, stranding them in the middle of the Shroud until further notice) did he truly witness the depths of the disdain many of the Wildwood of the leafy city held for their ashen skinned cousins. Hushed whispers, side long glances, shop keeps almost sheltering their wares as the tall pale Duskwight made his way through the Market Lane.

To Laurent’s credit he held his head high, a certain steel to the set of his jaw. The gold of his yellow eyes was tempered to something stony, a hard gaze, staring through anyone who dared to give him a look as he swaggered through the city with purpose.

It broke Raigo’s heart.

But it also brokered a new understanding for the Xaela. The numerous times the duo had passed through the cold walls of Ishgard, Laurent had been affronted for him whenever a dragon-fearing native said a prayer to Halone upon sighting the large Au Ra, or ushered their children to walk further away from the ‘dragonkin’. Laurent had oft gotten cross, murmuring something about knowing how the Xaela felt.

Evidently, he did.

**Southern Thanalan**

A young boy ran ahead, laughter following in his wake like music as he skipped over a sand dune. His light step carrying him forward with ease as he chased a little blue piglet, the tubby creature tumbling down the sandy hill comically as it raced forward, tooting as it went.

“Don’t get too far ahead!” Laurent called out, attempting to catch up, “There are bombs out here- Tsu are you listening to me? Pudding! It’s not safe!” He growled, balling his hands into fists as he broke out into a march, his pack swinging wildly from his hip.

Raigo couldn’t stop himself from snorting, the Au Ra’s laughter ever a grating sound as he failed to wipe the grin from his face. “Listen to you, a proper mother you are.” He laughed as the Elezen’s face coloured red, his pace quickening as he chased after their son.

**Western La Noscea**

It was a gentle kiss, the kind not oft initiated by the Elezen in public. Laurent’s lips were soft as he pressed himself against the Au Ra, seeking to close all space between them. He sighed quietly, the sound of a man most content as Raigo returned the tender kiss, large hands settling on the Duskwights shoulders as he drew the mage flush to his warm body.

“What did I do to deserve this?” The Xaela teased, brushing some of Laurent’s soft hair behind a pointed ear.

Laurent frowned before claiming the other man's mouth again, somewhat more vigorously this time, as though he had something to prove. “Truly you don’t remember?” He asked, his unimpressed tone alerting Raigo that something was indeed amiss.

The Au Ra purred, his large hands ghosting down Laurent’s sides as he tried to recall the events that brought them here, but found his immediate memories clouded in a haze, those moments befogged.

They’d been hired by some Yellowcoats to clear out an infestation. Surprisingly Laurent had been the one they’d approached at first, knowing his magical prowess would prove most effective against the Banesprites that had taken up residence in Pharos Sirius. They’d been correct in this assumption - The Elezen had made short work of the large siphon entites that had been feasting merrily on the shards of Dalamud skewered throughout the lighthouse.

They’d made their way up the large winding staircase, Raigo handling the small number of beastkin that had taken residence in the damaged halls until they’d reached the top where…

“Take your filthy display elsewhere!” Came a shrill screech, Raigo jerking his head to gaze over the Duskwight’s shoulder. Bound, in a magic cuff he knew could only have been cast by Laurent, was a monstrous harpy. Her feathered wings had been secured tight to her sides, where they were bent awkwardly by the constricting orange chains that kept her grounded.

“Not so cocky now, are we?” Laurent’s tone was smarmy as he turned to give her a glowering stare, the set of his mouth unimpressed. He made a show of possessively pulling the Au Ra close again, his lips working at the scales on Raigo’s neck.

“She charmed you the moment we walked in here.” He murmured into the warrior’s skin, “Not your finest moment, she made you attack me.”

Raigo froze, pulling back, mortification plain on his face, “No I wouldn’t- Did I hurt you-?” He stared agasp, stepping back as he looked his lover up and down, searching for anything amiss.

Laurent smirked closing the space between them once more, “Of course not, I’m better than that.” He teased, “But she didn’t take kindly to me keeping my wits about me.” He frowned, rolling up his sleeve to display a three pronged scratch that could only have come from the Siren’s talons.

“Why only me? How did you resist?” Raigo asked, still somewhat dazed, his mind churning as he sorted through his muddled recollection.

Laurent scoffed, “I’ve never taken interest in a woman.” He said while casting the enraged Siren a smirk. “And I don’t intend to start now.” Mischief twinkled in his gold eyes before he pulled Raigo into yet another hungry kiss.

**Yanxia**

The golden leaves that littered the ground around the entrance to Yanxia were nostalgic to the Elezen as he meandered his way into forest. He recalled the Shroud at this time of year as the fallen fronds crunched under his boots.

Anxiety churned in his gut, an unending storm that had plagued him for the last few days. He’d been struggling to eat, and struggling even harder to keep anything down. But there’d been a reason for that.

Raigo had made them a picnic. A peace offering, something that was supposed to resemble normalcy in their life that was presently anything but. They’d shared only a handful of words in the past few days, at the Elezen’s request, but now Laurent was finally ready to talk.

The Au Ra looked tired, the dark circles under his eyes telling Laurent more than enough. Raigo had laid beside him in their shared yurt for the last three nights, but neither of them had truly slept. They had only brewed in a fitful silence that burdened them both into the small hours of the morning.

So together they ate, sharing the meal Raigo had obviously prepared for them with care. Both Laurent’s favorite fish and blackberry pastries were present, the sweet tarts staining his fingers purple as he greedily gobbled them up. Suspiciously his favourite wine had been replaced with apple juice and the underlying thoughtfulness made Laurent’s heart ache in only the way the warrior could stir from him. They talked normally, chatting about an insistent older Xaela who’d set her eyes on Erden and had begun harassing him at Reunion, poking fun at Raigo’s brother’s devotion to bachelorhood.

It was good. It was normal.

But as their conversation began to run dry, and their plates became empty, the terse silence between them weighed heavy with the topic they’d both been avoiding lest they shatter this fragile lull.

“Laurent-”

The Elezen in question interrupted his lover again, unable to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth.

“I want to keep him.” He averted his yellow eyes, “I want us to keep him.”

Silence rang loudly once more, Raigo’s eyes wide as he trained them on the shaking Elezen before him.

“A boy? You’re sure-”

Laurent nodded slowly, “I can read his aether... i-it’s so strong already…” the Duskwight knew his eyes were wet but for once he cared not to hide the obvious tears that burned him. “Here I can… let me show you.” Laurent held out his hand tentatively, as though the other man would reject him.

Raigo moved closer, shuffling over on their shared rug, more than eager to place his large hand in his lovers. Laurent seemed to warm at this, a nervous smile on his thin face. He bent Raigo’s arm, and pressed the other man’s hand against his own chest.

“This is what your aether feels like.” He said carefully.

With little in the way of warning a floodgate opened, Laurent’s hand growing warm where it was pressed against his own. The Au Ra could feel… something. Himself? It roared like an ocean, the feeling was turbulent and primal, a strong current that burned hot. It brought to mind the sea after a storm, beautiful but dangerous, the water capable of both gently embracing those who entered it… but could also draw weak swimmers out into its depths and drown them.

Laurent pulled Raigo’s hand free, and the feeling stopped, the Au Ra looking slightly dazed as he blinked rapidly.

“This is what my aether feels like.” The Elezen seemed shy this time, directing Raigo’s hand to rest over his heart.

Being prepared mattered little. Laurent felt different. Like liquid mercury, a tepid stream of broiling metal that bent and twisted every which way. Unpredictable and volatile, the mage’s sense of self seemed loose in comparison to Raigo’s own. Slick glass marbles scattered over a large sheet bared far too much of the Elezen’s kaleidoscope of scattered psych.

Laurent pushed his hand away again and the heat that coloured the mages ears told Raigo what he had just felt was beyond personal, not something to be given lightly.

He said nothing this time as he took the warrior’s hand in his own once more, and placed it over his flat stomach.

The quiet current that thrummed under Raigo’s hand was at the same time himself and Laurent, but also neither. He felt his own waves echoed back to him, and the Elezen’s mercury a small but present undercurrent but still there was more. He was warm. A beacon of both love and comfort that was coiled tight in the small space he occupied. While the ocean tempered him and liquid steel imbued him… the boy was very much his own. He was soft, he was new… but he was strong. His sense of self intact as he slumbered.

Raigo tugged his hand away, tears streaming freely down his face, disbelief evident.

“Truthfully I’m scared…” The Elezen swallowed thickly laying a pale hand on his stomach, eyes wet as he sat still. “This is not something I ever thought would be for us… but… now that it is I… want this.”

The warrior’s mouth felt dry, the man at a loss for words. “I’m terrified Laurent, more so than I’ve ever been in my life.” He struggled on, needing to make his feelings heard. “But I want this too, more than I ever thought I could. I want this because it’s with you and together… you and I…”

Laurent seemed to relax, whatever weight he’d been carrying suddenly lifted from his shoulders. He shuffled over, the two men embracing each other tightly as Raigo lifted his lover to sit on his lap.

“I love you.” The Au Ra whispered against Laurent’s forehead, his lips ghosting over the Elezen’s warm skin. “And I know I’ll love our son just as much.”

**Coerthas Western Highlands**

Raigo wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Laurent look so determined. His lips were almost curled back in a snarl as he marched forward into the snow storm, bereft of his thick woolen scarf.

Swaddled in his arms was the mewling purple piglet he’d hefted up from the ice while giving the Ishgardian hunter’s an earful of his venomous tongue. The Au Ra would have found the display amusing were it not for the fact that the baby behemoth splayed out on the snow had been whimpering, it’s back slicked with its own blood.

Laurent had been complaining about the Coerthas chill before their stop at The Convictory, and now with the ice wind biting at his unguarded neck, Raigo knew his partner would be frigid. But no longer did the Elezen complain, simply he held his small charge tight to his chest, his fine scarf thoroughly ruined as the pair made a beeline for Ishgard.

**Western Thanalan**

“I hate this place.” The Au Ra grumbled. His back was slicked with sweat, the moisture uncomfortable as it chafed against the leather pack digging into his shoulder. Thanalan’s relentless sun beat down on them both as they menadered away from the crown city at a dogged pace.

“Well if I recall Ul’dah doesn’t much like you either.” Laurent scowled, the Elezen fairing no better in the midday desert heat. “It’s your fault we had to leave the way we did.” The mage had more pointed words on the tip of his tongue but was too tired to spit them out, instead choosing to conserve his energy for the long trek ahead of them.

Silence stretched out between the two men. They were strangers still.

“I didn’t ask for you to help me.” Raigo muttered, picking up the pace as he marched ahead, something like shame scorching him more intently than the sun above.

**Rhalgar’s Reach**

“Hey, hey I’m here. Stay where you are.” Raigo said quietly as he endeavoured to keep the disoriented Elezen in his flimsy cot. Laurent had awoken with a start, his breathing ragged as he attempted to sit up despite both Mimomo’s and Raigo’s protests.

“Pull open your wounds boy and you’ll wish I didn’t manage to save your life! Ungrateful sod.” The Plainsfolk at the end of the bed chided, despite the worried look on her tired face. There was an exasperated fondness to her lit as she stepped back enough to give the pair the illusion of privacy in the bustling Reach triage.

“Are you okay?” The Elezen had asked, his voice hoarse from disuse as his pale hands reached out to paw at his lovers face. He seemed to calm down as his fingers brushed over hard scale, the solid feeling of Raigo before him easing his heart.

“Am I okay?” The warrior said in disbelief, near chuckling as he moved forward to take both of Laurent’s hands in his own. “They didn’t tell me you hit your head on top of your other hurts.” He finished before pulling the other man into a careful embrace.

“I’m fine Laurent, for once just worry about yourself.” He whispered into the Elezen’s ear, grateful to hide his face in the smaller mans shoulder as he pressed himself as tight to the injured mage as he dared.

“I thought I lost you.” Raigo whispered, his heart in his throat as he tried to stifle the traitorous tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. “Somewhere near that god awful Ziggurat of yours you stopping talking… you felt cold… It was a long ride...” The Au Ra’s usually composed demeanour in tatters, he brought one of his large hands to up to comb through Laurent’s bedraggled hair.

“Good to know you do listen when I’m lecturing.” Laurent scoffed while resting his hands gingerly on the warrior’s back, ignoring the way it pulled uncomfortably on what was undoubtedly some kind of injury maring his ribs. “Like I’d make it that easy to be rid of me.” He said quietly, tracing the pattern of Raigo’s scales through the back of his flimsy cotton shirt. “I told you, Raigo Haragin, I’m always with you.”

**Revenant's Toll**

“Why do you always do this.” Laurent scowled as he allowed himself to be lead through the crowd. The Elezen wouldn’t have thought this many people lived in Mor Dhona, considering the outposts humble beginnings. Hundreds of people were spilling out of the Rising Stones, filling up most of the Aetheryte square with their merry making. They were singing and drinking, gaggles of young girls laughing loudly while batting their eyelashes at those who had caught their eye. The entire market lane was backed up to Rowena’s establishment, where live music could be heard serenading the hardy little settlement.

“Whatever do you mean minii khairt?” The Au Ra smiled, dazzling the other man with a cheeky grin as he pulled his lover close, carving out a space in the crowd for them both.

It should have been cold this late at night, the stars overhead twinkling down at the festivities below, but someone had lit the area with great big torches. The flames coloured blue, green and purple - a touch of alchemy no doubt. Raigo paid them no mind as he pressed his hands to Laurent’s hips allowing them to be rocked back and forth by the flocks of people around them. The far-off musicians started a new tune, the soft melody causing many lovers in the crowded squares to reach for their partners.

Laurent flushed at the sly smirk on the other man’s face, carefully wrapping his arms around Raigo’s neck as the Xaela purred in contentment, the low rumble reverberating through them both.. Clearly, this had been what he wanted. Raigo allowed his thin tail to coil around the mage’s waist, an additional anchor in the busy swarm.

“You lied to me.” The warrior whispered low as they continued to move together, the gentle music a guide for their swaying bodies. “You said you couldn’t dance.” He nosed at Laurent’s jaw to tip his head back slightly, baring access to the other man’s pale throat. He kissed gently at the soft skin, appreciating the shiver that it managed to draw from his lover.

“No,” Laurent protested, “I said I wouldn’t dance. There’s a difference-” Raigo silenced him with a soft nip as he kissed his way back up towards the Elezen’s trembling mouth.

He cocked an eyebrow at the mage, none to impressed with Laurent’s word games. He pulled him closer yet again, enjoying the surprised yelp he managed to draw from the difficult Duskwight.

“Happy Rising.” The Au Ra smiled ruefully pressing his lips to Laurent’s, unable to stop himself from chuckling into the kiss when he felt the Elezen relax, his mouth yielding to the swipe of the warrior’s tongue.

“Happy Rising.” Laurent murmured back sheepishly when they parted, a flush dusting his pale cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> For Claire ♡


End file.
